After The War
by Starfox500
Summary: After the war, messages are exchanged, Aragorn's coronation and wedding are celebrated and two friends finally travel home.


****Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings and its characters are the property of Tolkien****

* * *

 **After the War**

by Starfox

Legolas stood still and let his gaze stray over the battlefield. They had won. Their last desperate attempt had worked. They had managed to buy enough time for Frodo and Sam to complete their task and destroy the ring. It was still hard to believe that on the brink of defeat against an overwhelming number of opponents everything had changed.

The losses were high, a lot of the men were dead or wounded but the survivors were giddy with relief. They had survived and Sauron was gone. His minions were dead or fleeing in all directions. The future lay bright and shining before them.

Legolas reined his thoughts in, straightened and surveyed the field of battle. So far he had helped to find the injured warriors and bring them to the healers, now he helped with recovering the dead bodies. Gimli worked near him while Aragorn and Gandalf labored to help Frodo and Sam, who against all odds had survived their ordeal. He lifted another unfortunate Gondorian warrior and carried him together with a Rohirrim to the final resting place of the fallen warriors.

While they worked he couldn't help but think about his home. It had been months since he had left for Imladris and they had expected a severe attack from Dol Guldur any day then. He wondered how they fared. Had they been attacked? Had his father been able to hold back the dark forces? The uncertainty was hard to bear and dampened his spirit considerably.

The grueling work continued all afternoon, then finally it seemed as if all bodies were recovered.

The camp had been built some way away from the barren land, they had retreated to the edge of Ithilien, where the smell of the burning orcs, of the blood and other fluids couldn't reach them. It was peaceful there, even if the land had taken great damage from the nearness of the dark shadow of Sauron.

While Legolas made his way to the tent he and Gimli shared, he spotted the place where the eagles rested and decided to pay them a visit.

Slowly he made his way over to them, stepping through the damaged landscape. He wondered if this place could be healed again after so many years of enduring the shadow.

Finally, he reached the eagles, noticing that they seemed to be well. The eagles had thrown themselves into the fight with reckless abandon, making the orcs scramble in terror. They also had saved Frodo and Sam, since the two would have perished amidst the outbreak of Mount Doom.

He closed the distance and greeted the eagles politely. He bowed slightly before Gwaihir. "Greetings, Windlord," he addressed the great eagle.

"Thranduilion," Gwaihir returned the greeting. "It is good to see you well."

"Thank you," Legolas replied. "I would also thank you for your help, for without your assistance the army would have been defeated before the fall of Barad-dûr. I'm glad that you and your kin suffered no harm."

Gwaihir inclined his head. "But that is not all. What can we do for you?"

"I wondered if you have news from the north. We have been traveling for months without news from my home, so I wonder how they fare."

Gwaihir nodded. "Before we left, there was battle under the trees and there was damage by fire but King Thranduil seemed to be well."

Legolas nearly sagged with relief. His worry about his home had mounted as time passed. He had witnessed how many orcs had attacked Helm's Deep and Minas Tirith so he had been sure that orcs had been sent against Mirkwood.

"What about the dwaves of the Lonely Mountain? Do you have tidings from them? My companion Gimli would greatly appreciate any news."

"There was a great battle in Dale and King Dain and King Brand have fallen, of the fate of other dwarves I cannot say. I only know that they and the men of Dale took shelter in the mountain."

"These news sadden me. King Dain and King Brand were just rulers."

"Many have lost their lives during this war," Gwaihir said. "For a time there will be a lot of mourning. But now the rebuilding can start."

Legolas nodded. The eagle was right. But that didn't make it easier for those who had lost loved ones.

"We return to our mountains tomorrow. If you like, you can travel with us," Gwaihir offered.

For a moment Legolas felt such a longing for his home, his father and his people that he seriously considered accepting the offer. But he had promised Aragorn to stay for the wedding and he had also promised Gimli to travel with him to the Glittering Caves and to Fangorn before returning home. So he pulled himself together. "Thank you, Windlord. Although my heart longs to accompany you, I promised Estel that I would stay for the coronation and the wedding." He looked up and met Gwaihir's eyes. "If I may ask you a favor, would you take a message to my father?"

"Of course," Gwaihir agreed. "Write your message and bring it to me, I'll deliver it to your father."

"Thank you. I will do so." Legolas bowed slightly and left the eagles in search for paper and a pen.

He made his way to Aragorn's tent. The guards at the entrance nodded politely and one of them addressed him." My lord, the king is not here at the moment."

"Thank you, I just need some paper." With that, he pulled the tent flap open and entered.

The guards didn't challenge him, knowing that he was a close friend to the king and still being quite in awe of the elf.

The people of Gondor had provided for their soon-to-be-king well. The tent was outfitted with rugs and furs on the floor, a large bed with comfortable bedding, luxurious chairs around a wooden table and a writing desk.

Legolas sat down at the desk and began to write a message to his father. Once he was finished, he folded and sealed it.

He heard steps outside the tent and one of the guards spoke. "My king, the lord Legolas is inside."

"Thank you, " came Aragorn's soft voice.

Legolas heard the fabric to the entrance rustle but he didn't turn around.

"Legolas," Aragorn greeted, "what are you doing here?"

"Writing a message to my father, Gwaihir agreed to take it with him. I needed some paper."

Aragorn settled down in one of the chairs. "Did Gwaihir have some news from the north?"

"As far as he could tell, my father is well, although there was battle in my home and burning of the wood. The orcs also attacked Dale and the Lonely Mountain and King Dain and King Brand have fallen. I'm sure Gimli will be saddened at the news, both were good rulers."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Aragorn sighed and leaned back tiredly. He had tended to the hobbits for hours to bring them back from the brink of death.

"How are Frodo and Sam?" Legolas asked.

"They were far gone but they are sleeping now. Frodo lost a finger, however that happened. Mithrandir and my brothers are with them now."

Legolas nodded silently and Aragorn could see the pity in his eyes for what the hobbits had to endure. He went over to Aragorn, crouching in front of him. "You are tired, you need to rest."

"I will, don't worry," Aragorn assured tiredly.

"I will leave you to your rest then, sleep well." Legolas squeezed Aragorn's shoulder and silently exited the tent. He nodded at the guards, who bowed slightly to him.

Clutching the message to his father, he went back to Gwaihir, bowing again politely.

"If you have some tape or rope, you can secure your message to my foot," Gwaihir offered.

Legolas took one of his bowstrings and bound the message to Gwaihir's talon.

"I thank you," he addressed the big bird, "my father will be relieved to hear from me."

"It is no trouble," Gwaihir said. "We would have stopped at your halls anyway, to deliver the news that Sauron really has fallen."

"Please give my father my greetings." Legolas once more bowed to Gwaihir then he left to search for Gimli, wanting to share the news with him.

* * *

Legolas had to search for a time when suddenly he suspected where Gimli had gone. The dwarf had developed a fondness for the Rohirrim and their food and ale.

After making sure the tent they shared was still empty, he headed in the direction where the Rohirrim were camped. Even though they had suffered losses, the warriors were in a good mood and had set down to celebrate and to feast. Of course Gimli would like that. He entered the tent where the warriors had gathered and indeed spotted Gimli sitting at the table, his third tankard of ale standing in front of him.

Legolas went to his friend and sat down beside him, the Rohirrim willingly making space for him. They were used to the both of them now and the awe they had first shown Legolas had developed into respect over time.

"Hello, Legolas," Gimli greeted, "did you finally decide to join the celebrations?"

There were plates filled with bread, cheese and meat on the table. Legolas felt hungry after the long day of work, so he took a bit of bread, cheese and meat and began to eat while addressing Gimli.

"I went to see the eagles. They had news of home," he explained.

Gimli stopped chewing for a moment and looked at Legolas expectantly.

"There were battles in Mirkwood and in Dale," Legolas told him. "King Dain and King Brand have fallen," he continued, knowing that the news would sadden the dwarf greatly. "I'm sorry, I had respect for Dain, he was a good ruler."

Gimli closed his eyes for a moment, trying to digest the news. Legolas put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "My father?" he asked.

Legolas shook his head. "Gwaihir could not say but he told me that your folk and the people of Dale took refuge in the mountain."

Gimli nodded. It bothered him greatly that he didn't know the fate of his family.

"I asked Gwaihir to deliver a message to my home, I'm sure he would take a message from you as well. Even if he doesn't carry it to the Mountain, my father would pass it on," Legolas offered.

"Your father is well?" Gimli asked.

Legolas looked into the fire that was burning in the tent for a moment. "Gwaihir thinks so, but there was still fighting when the eagles left."

"Hmm," Gimli mused. "So we both don't know for certain."

"No," Legolas admitted. "We only can hope for the best."

Gimli nodded in agreement and they both fell silent as they continued to eat.

* * *

Gimli also wrote a note for his family and Legolas asked Gwaihir to give the message to his father, certain that Thranduil would pass it on.

The eagles left the next day, like they had told Legolas. Now they could only wait for the replies, knowing that it would take a long time for them to reach them.

Luckily they were distracted from their worries, first because Frodo and Sam were in a bad condition and still sleeping, so they both visited the hobbits often to check on them. Then the burial of the fallen warriors from the army and the burning of the orcs kept them occupied. They thought it as their duty to help with that and the surviving members of the army got quite used to seeing the dwarf and elf together, helping with one task or another.

They were camped in Ithilien for quite some time. Finally, Frodo and Sam woke and slowly recovered. Pippin, who had also received an injury and was lucky to have been found by Gimli, also recovered. His injury didn't really impair his appetite and everyone in the kitchen tent was astonished how much a hobbit could eat.

As Frodo and Sam had recovered enough that they were able to travel, there was a ceremony to honor the halflings and then the army made ready to return to Minas Tirith, where they arrived a few days later. The people of Minas Tirith cheered at the victorious return of the army. There were great preparations, half of Gondor had come to Minas Tirith to witness the crowning of the king.

The next day, Aragorn was greeted by Faramir in front of Minas Tirith, who knelt down and handed him the white rod of the stewards. "The last steward of Gondor begs leave to surrender his office."

Aragorn gave it back to him. "Your office is not ended. It shall be yours and your heirs until my line is ended. Now do your office."

And so Aragorn was crowned king as Gandalf put the crown onto his head.

Legolas smiled softly as he saw his friend achieve all that he ever wanted. It was a long way from the youth he had first met, to see Aragorn now as king. Together they entered the city and a great celebration was held.

The remaining members of the fellowship were accommodated together in a house with a small garden, which suited them well. It was good to finally be able to rest and talk about the events that happened to them in a peaceful environment.

* * *

Thranduil sat in his study, reading over the reports of the damage that had been done to the settlements outside of the stronghold and the requests of things that were needed. There was a knock at the door and he turned towards the door, bidding whoever it was to enter.

Galion entered and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry to disturb you, my king, but one of the great eagles has been sighted. It appears that he intends to land here."

Thranduil put the paper aside. His people had observed the eagles as they all flew south so he hoped for news. "I'm coming," he said, standing and leaving his study swiftly. On his way he knocked shortly at the door to Feron's study and entered. At the curious look of his friend, he explained, "One of the great eagles has been sighted. I think he has tidings from the south."

Feron stood and together they made their way out of the stronghold.

The eagle came closer and Thranduil recognized him finally as Gwaihir. The great eagle went lower and finally he landed in the courtyard and folded his wings.

Thranduil stepped forwards to greet him. "Greetings, Windlord," he bowed before the eagle, who inclined his head at him. "Do you bring news from the south?"

Gwaihir nodded. "Sauron has fallen. The One Ring is destroyed and the shadow has been lifted from Arda."

Thranduil took a deep breath. The elves in the surroundings started to murmur between themselves. There was a feeling of disbelieving joy in the air.

"These are glad tidings. We appreciate that you came to tell us," Thranduil said.

"Your son sends his regards, he also sends a message for you. I spoke with him after the battle at the Black Gate."

Thranduil closed his eyes for a moment. He felt immense relief flood him. His son was alive. He took a deep breath to regain his composure. The last time he had heard from Legolas was when Celeborn sent a messenger from Lothlorien with a letter from his son. Legolas very carefully hadn't told him what he had experienced (only telling him that he was well and not to worry), but Celeborn had added a letter, telling him what he had learned from the fellowship. That his son had to face a balrog and witness the death of Mithrandir had troubled him deeply. He had feared what could happen during the rest of the journey. To know now that Legolas had been involved in a battle before the Black Gate, where his father had fallen, was a shock to him.

So now Thranduil couldn't hide his relief. "Thank you, Windlord, it fills my heart with joy to hear that my son is alive and well."

Gwaihir lifted one of his talons slightly. "There is also a message from Gimli, the dwarf. Your son asks that you pass it on to Erebor."

Thranduil wondered silently what dealings Legolas had with a dwarf but he was too happy over the news to dwell on this thought. He stepped forwards and discovered two parchments tied to the talon of the eagle. He removed them and stepped back.

"Thank you, Windlord, I really appreciate that you took my son's message. Of course I will pass the message on to the dwarves of Erebor."

Gwaihir inclined his head a bit. "Then I'll take my leave now. Farewell, elvenking. If you need me, you know how to contact me."

"Goodbye, Windlord. Thank you for your visit." Thranduil bowed slightly.

The great eagle flew away and Thranduil and Feron watched him until he was only a small point in the air.

"So Sauron really has fallen," Feron murmured.

Thranduil felt like a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders. For millennia they had battled Sauron and his minions. That he was suddenly gone was hard to believe. Now they would have peace and could concentrate on healing the damage that had been done to their forest.

"It seems like a dream," he told Feron. "I think it will take a while to get used to the fact."

"Aye," Feron agreed.

Thranduil lowered his gaze to the two parchments in his hands. He had to restrain himself to not open Legolas' letter immediately and read it while still standing in the courtyard.

"I'll be in my study. I'll make an announcement to our people in the afternoon. There will also be a feast tomorrow to celebrate the fall of Sauron."

Feron nodded. "They will be happy to hear that Sauron is gone and the shadow on our forest has been lifted."

Thranduil nodded, clasped his friend on the shoulder and strode into the stronghold, making his way to the royal quarters, past the guards, he barely acknowledged, and to his study.

Once there, he settled himself at his desk and opened Legolas' letter eagerly.

 _Dear Adar,_

 _I hope you are well. Gwaihir told me that there was fighting under the trees and damage through fire. It saddens me that I couldn't be at your side during this time of hardship and I wait anxiously to hear that you are fine and how our home fares._

 _It's hardly believable but we have won. The hobbit Frodo, with whom we set out from Imladris, has succeeded and Sauron has fallen. The One Ring is destroyed. I witnessed the collapse of_ _Barad-dûr myself. The dark fortress is no more. Finally the darkness has been conquered and our wood can recover._

 _Aragorn will be crowned as king of Gondor and Arnor, he finally claims his heritage and Gondor can recover. As much as I long to come home immediately, I promised Aragorn to stay for his wedding to the Evenstar. After that I promised Gimli (son of Gloin, one of the thirteen dwarves that escaped us, I'm sure you remember him. Yes, Adar, I have befriended a dwarf.) to visit the Glittering Caves in Rohan and he promised to visit Fangorn forest with me. Forgive me if my return will take longer than you may have expected._

 _I hope you will be able to send word how everybody fares and what has happened at home soon._

 _With love_

 _Legolas_

Thranduil shuddered. He still didn't dare think about what could have happened. That Legolas had been in Mordor, before the Black Gate, exactly where he had lost his father, troubled him deeply. He took a deep breath. Legolas was fine, his letter and the report from Gwaihir proved that. The revelation that his son was friends with a dwarf was surprising but he would cope with that. What troubled him was how Legolas would cope with his experiences. Although he hadn't told him anything about what happened, he could imagine that he had been in more than one battle and witnessed many atrocities from the enemies.

There was a knock at his door.

"Enter," he called.

The door opened and a small crowd entered. Feron, Celairdir, Dilloth, Angon and Galdor all looked curiously at him.

"Well," Celairdir demanded, "how is he? What does he write?"

"He is well, and he very carefully didn't tell me much of what he experienced. Although he wrote that he witnessed the fall of Barad-dûr, so he obviously was at the Black Gate, what Gwaihir confirmed. He doesn't know yet that Celeborn told me what happened until they reached Lothlorien. He also told me that he befriended a dwarf." Thranduil handed the letter to Celairdir, who read it aloud so that all would know what Legolas had written.

"He is safe and obviously alright," sighed Feron. "Thank the Valar."

"We will see," Thranduil murmured. He knew that war never left somebody unchanged. He wondered how his son had been affected by everything he had seen and been forced to do. "In any case he won't come home for a while."

"Don't fret, Thranduil," Celairdir commented. "He is safe and from what he writes, he will stay in Minas Tirith for a while. So you know where you can send a messenger."

"He has earned the rest," Thranduil murmured, despite his wish to have his son home safe and sound. He looked up at his friends. "He surely knows how to surprise me, friends with a dwarf," he mused.

"I think there are worse things," Dilloth commented softly.

"Yes, indeed," Thranduil said wryly. I don't think the kingdom will collapse if we have a dwarf visiting. Although it might prove interesting, him being the son of Gloin. Dilloth, can you prepare a guest room, so it's suitable for a dwarf? And I don't think furniture for children would be appropriate."

"I think Thalon can come up with something. There seems to be more than enough time for that."

"That's a good idea," Thranduil approved. "I'll make an announcement to our people this afternoon," he continued," please make sure that they are called," he addressed Dilloth.

"I'll see to it," Dilloth assured.

"Thank you," Thranduil said.

* * *

In the afternoon, Thranduil and Feron stepped outside of the stronghold, looking at the many faces that looked at them expectantly. It was seldom that the king called his people for an announcement, so they knew it was an important issue. The rumor that Sauron had fallen had already been spread from the elves who were in the courtyard when Gwaihir arrived.

Thranduil faced his people. He waited a moment and then raised his hand for silence.

"People of the Greenwood, today is a day to celebrate. We just received the final confirmation that Sauron has been defeated. The One Ring is no more and Barad-dûr is destroyed."

He paused a moment to let that fact sink in. The elves murmured disbelievingly but there were cries of joy.

"Your prince, who went on a mission to Mordor to protect the ring-bearer, sent word today. He witnessed the fall of Sauron himself."

There was astonished murmuring. Of course the people had known that their prince was absent for months now, but nobody had known the cause of his absence. The ones asking about it had only been told that he went on a mission.

Thranduil continued. "We faced many losses over the years, but we endured and kept fighting the shadow that ever encroached onto our home. But in the end our endurance paid out. Sauron is defeated and the shadow has lifted from our home. I herewith rename Eryn Galen, which so long was only known as Mirkwood, to Eryn Lasgalen. Tomorrow there will be a feast to celebrate the fall of Sauron."

The people broke out into a cheer. Feron, who stood next to Thranduil, shot him a surprised look. Then he grinned. "Eryn Lasgalen? Thank the Valar that Legolas isn't conceited."

Thranduil smiled. "A new name for a new era. So why not honor him for his deeds. He faced a balrog after all and I'm sure that's not all of it."

Feron nodded in approval then he clasped Thranduil's shoulder. "I'm so glad he sent word. You were hard to bear the last months."

Thranduil smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry, my friend. You know I was worried."

"Of course, I understand. All of us who knew of his mission were worried."

They fell silent and watched their people celebrating, both of them feeling the immense relief that the long war was finally over.

* * *

In Minas Tirith Arwen finally arrived with her entourage. Although the people of Minas Tirith were finally getting used to Legolas they were awed by the many elves that had come to their city.

Because not everyone of the elves spoke Westron well, Legolas helped seeing them to their quarters. He had just led a few warriors to their quarters and left the room, when he met Celeborn in the corridor.

"My lord Celeborn," Legolas greeted, inclining his head.

"Legolas, it is good to see you again," Celeborn answered. "You are well?"

"Yes, my lord," Legolas confirmed.

"That's good," Celeborn said. "I met your father before we left for Minas Tirith. He asked me to give something to you. Will you accompany me to my quarters, I have stowed it there?"

Legolas agreed and they made their way through the palace.

As they reached Celeborn's rooms, he bid Legolas to sit and went into another room. As he returned, he carried a parcel and a letter. "I would like to talk further, but I think you want to read the message from your father soon." With that words he handed Legolas an envelope, bearing the seal of the king of Mirkwood. "There are more," he said, taking a stack of envelopes and handing them over. "But I thought you would be most interested in this one." He gestured to the letter from Thranduil.

Legolas was delighted and relieved. So his father was obviously well. As Gwaihir told him that there was fighting under the eaves of Mirkwood he had feared for his father. He knew that Thranduil would not stay in the palace and let his warriors handle the fighting. He would have been in the midst of things. So it was only naturally that he worried that something had happened to his father.

"Has the fighting ended?" he asked Celeborn.

"Yes." Celeborn nodded. After we repelled the attacks on Lothlorien, we set over the river and met your father's troops at Dol Guldur. We defeated the orcs and Dol Guldur has been razed to the ground."

Legolas sighed. "I should have been there. But I thought destroying the ring would be our only option to finally get rid of the shadow and the creatures of evil."

"And you were right," Celeborn confirmed. "The quest was important and you were right to join the fellowship. If you had returned to your home, you would have been only one more warrior."

Legolas nodded slowly. "You are right. I also wish to speak further about the happenings during my absence but now I would like to read the messages. I thank you for delivering everything to me."

Celeborn smiled." It was my pleasure. Since we are staying here for a while, there will be an opportunity to talk later."

Legolas took the parcel and the letters and left, bidding Celeborn farewell for the moment. He made his way to the house where the fellowship stayed and curiously rifled through the letters. They were from Galdor, Tinwion, Amarthon, Feron, Celairdir, Dilloth, Angon, Galion and a few others. Legolas was relieved to see that they had survived and seemed to be well. He retreated to his room in the upper level of the house, so he could have his privacy while he opened the parcel and read his letters.

He examined the pack Celeborn had handed him and began to unpack it. On the top he found his circlet, then came clothes, mostly of his everyday clothes but also some for official occasions. He was glad, for his own clothes had been mended several times during the quest and they weren't adequate for the ceremony. There also was a wedding present for Aragorn and Arwen. For Arwen there was a beautiful necklace, set with emeralds. For Aragorn Thranduil had chosen a ring engraved with the tree and the stars of Gondor. Safely tucked away at the bottom of the pack was a tin can. Curious he opened it to discover that it contained his favorite sweets.

He swallowed heavily, once again longing for home. Trust his father to surprise him like that.

After a moment he regained control of his emotions and put his letters and the can on a table, settling down comfortably in an armchair.

He opened the letter from his father first, eager for any news.

 _My dear Legolas,_

 _my heart is filled with joy to receive your message and to hear that you are well._

 _I can't tell you how proud I am of you. Although as I received your first message, telling me that you had gone on a quest with dubious outcome, I would have gladly ridden to Imladris, tossed you over my horse and brought you home._

 _Don't think I didn't notice that you very carefully avoided to tell me what happened on your way. Part I know from Celeborn and believe me, I was terrified to hear of your encounter with the balrog. The rest I want to hear when you're home._

 _Yes, we have been attacked by the orcs from Dol Guldur, there was burning of the trees and some damage, but our losses were luckily not severe._

 _Celeborn and Galadriel came forth from Lothlorien and helped us attack Dol Guldur. After we won, Galadriel razed it to the ground, so Dol Guldur is no more. The forest is already starting to recover from the darkness that plagued us for so long._

 _As much as I would have liked to attend Estel's wedding, at the moment I'm needed at home. So I ask you to be the representative for Eryn Lasgalen._

 _As much as I long to see you again, take your time in coming home. You deserve the break and the rest._

 _With love,_

 _your father_

Legolas smiled. They were finally rid of the shadow that had plagued his home for millennia. His father was alive and well, his friends had survived. All in all his home hadn't been so bad off. After he read the letter again he frowned. _Eryn Lasgalen?_ Surely his father didn't name the forest after him?

He put that thought aside and spent the next hour reading his messages and indulging himself with the sweets, his longing for home at least somewhat eased by the many letters and the news they carried.

* * *

The wedding between Aragorn and Arwen was a big affair. As Thranduil had requested, Legolas represented his home. For once he looked like the prince he was, with ceremonial clothes and wearing his circlet. He was glad that Aragorn's deepest wish had finally become true, but he also felt a deep empathy for Elrond, who was losing his daughter to a mortal life. When Elrond finally sailed, he would never see her again until the end of Arda.

He pushed the thought away and concentrated on the celebrations. After a while, Gimli came to him and placed himself at Legolas' side, which earned them odd looks from some of the elves.

"Well, laddie," Gimli said, "seems like our time here comes finally to an end."

"Yes," Legolas agreed. "The Rohirrim want to take King Théoden with them to bury him in front of Meduseld. They will leave in a week and Aragorn and the elves want to accompany him. "I think we should leave then as well and go with them."

"Aye," Gimli agreed. They both had liked Théoden and paying him the last respects seemed only appropriate.

Finally, the wedding ceremonies came to an end and they could congratulate the happy couple.

Legolas congratulated them then he gave them the gifts his father had sent.

"Thank you, my friend," Aragorn said, "but your presence is the greatest gift for us." With that he pulled Legolas into an embrace. "Thank you for your support during our journey. I couldn't have done this without you."

Legolas smiled. "It's good to see you finally reach all you were fighting for."

Arwen was the next to embrace him. "I also thank you. I'm glad that you were there for Aragorn during this trying time."

Legolas smiled at her, gripping Aragorn's arm and squeezing gently before he made place for the next congratulants.

It took a while before all that wanted had been able to congratulate. Legolas joined Elladan and Elrohir and they talked quietly for a while. After nearly an hour the row of congratulants was finally finished and they all moved inside to the great hall, where a big feast was being held. The fellowship had a special place at the king's table and they took their seats and lost themselves in conversation with Gandalf and the hobbits.

The next morning Legolas and Gimli planned their route towards their homes, including the glittering caves at Helm's deep as well as Fangorn. They would part with the others at Isengard, travel through Fangorn Forest and then on northwards to their homes.

* * *

As planned, Legolas and Gimli traveled with the funeral procession for Théoden. There were a lot of people who paid him their respects. The atmosphere was somber but Théoden had reached a good age and he had died in battle, like he would have wanted, so the Rohirrim grieved for the loss of him but there was also a sense of satisfaction.

There was a big celebration afterwards, to celebrate the new king, that Gimli enjoyed immensely.

Legolas watched the dwarf with slight amusement. It was no wonder that Gimli was so liked by the Rohirrim, he had the same manners as them. The Rohirrim were fierce and proud warriors but they also liked to drink and eat without much etiquette.

Gimli wisely refrained from a new drinking contest since Legolas had won hands down the last time. Gimli's head hadn't thanked him for that the next day. Legolas suspected that dwarven celebrations would most likely resemble that of the Rohirrim. He was curious if he would ever participate in one.

"Well," Gimli addressed Legolas, "next we turn to Helm's Deep and the Glittering Caves. Are you still up to your promise to visit them with me?"

"Of course. As long as you promise me to come with me to Fangorn afterwards."

"Good," Gimli nodded satisfied.

The next day they said goodbye to the Rohirrim. Arwen would stay and she said her goodbye to her father, who would never see her again, Faramir and Imrahil also stayed behind, the rest travelled on to Helm's Deep.

Here Legolas made good of his promise and visited the Glittering Caves with Gimli. They were a marvel and he enjoyed this visit more than he would have thought.

"Well," Gimli held the torch higher as they entered just another cave. "You see that what I told you comes not even close to the reality." The cave glittered, everywhere were crystals and gems were embedded in the ceiling. The torchlight was reflected several times.

"It is stunning," Legolas admitted, gazing at the different colored veins that adorned this cave and the figures that time had created. It was beautiful and he hadn't expected to like the caves so much.

After they returned to the company he had no words to describe the caves, leaving that task to Gimli.

After two days they traveled onwards, to Isengard, where they met the Ent Treebeard, also called Fangorn, again. Here they would also part from the company to make their way through Fangorn and then north towards their homes.

The parting was bittersweet. They said goodbye to Aragorn and it was hard, since the three had gotten close during the last months.

"Goodbye, my friends," Aragorn said, standing before them and clasping their arms. "I hope you will come soon to bring the aid you promised."

"If my lord allows," Gimli replied. "I'm looking forward to help restoring the great gates."

Legolas only nodded, he knew that Thranduil couldn't deny him anything, so he was sure that he would help him with the organizing of everything even if he wouldn't be happy that his son had returned only to leave again.

Aragorn embraced first Gimli, then Legolas. "Goodbye, my friends," he said, before reluctantly pulling back.

Legolas and Gimli mounted Arod and then turned to Fangorn. With a last wave at Aragorn, they were gone.

So Gimli made good on his word, too. Although he still distrusted the trees and didn't enjoy their stay in Fangorn as Legolas had done with the Glittering Caves.

After that they traveled north, towards their homes. They came close to Esgaroth. Here the path split, one way leading to Mirkwood, the other further north, to Esgaroth and Dale.

They dismounted Arod and stood before each other. Finally, the time had come to part ways, for each of them was eager to reach his home.

Gimli didn't quite meet Legolas' eyes, obviously embarrassed that the separation after the last months hit him hard. "Well, this is it," he murmured. "Goodbye, take care of yourself."

Legolas swallowed. "Goodbye, Gimli," he returned, offering Gimli his arm for a warrior's clasp. "I hope we can visit each other before we travel south again."

"I hope so, too," Gimli admitted. "Although it might prove interesting, an elf in our halls."

Legolas laughed. "I expect the same of our home, when you come to it."

Gimli smiled and finally he turned and walked slowly away.

Legolas watched him leave until he couldn't see him anymore. "Goodbye, Gimli," he said softly.

* * *

Legolas mounted Arod again and headed towards the wood. Finally he reached the forest gate, searching for signs of the damage his father had told him. The wood felt different, lighter, the shadow was truly gone. There was no fire damage next to the forest gate, but he prepared himself for what he would see later. He sighed deeply and spurred Arod on, wishing to get to the palace as soon as possible.

After a while, he felt that he was being watched and stopped Arod, suspecting that it was one of the patrols. "Show yourself," he requested.

Elves emerged around him and in front of him a very familiar figure appeared. "Legolas, finally you made it home, we have been waiting for you for weeks."

"Galdor." Legolas was glad to see his second in command and friend. He dismounted and the two elves embraced for a moment. As they released each other Legolas held Galdor by the shoulders and looked him over. "You are well?" he asked.

"Yes," Galdor replied. "And you?"

"Just a bit tired after the long journey."

"You have to tell me everything. We will accompany you to the stronghold." Galdor turned to the surrounding elves. "Amarthon, you have the quickest horse, please ride to the stronghold and tell them that the prince has returned."

"I will be as quick as I can," Amarthon agreed, greeting Legolas with a warrior's grip before he departed to get his horse.

Legolas finally took the time to look who else was in the patrol and greeted the other warriors. To his delight there were a lot of his friends there. Tinwion also drew him into an embrace. "I'm glad you are well, we worried about you."

"And I worried about home while on the quest. You have to tell me what happened here."

Finally they headed in the direction where the patrol had left their horses. The warriors mounted and they headed towards the stronghold.

* * *

When Legolas had sent a message that he was finally coming home Thranduil was more than happy. His son told him that he would attend the burial of King Théoden and travel with the elves to Lothlorien, then would travel further with Gimli the dwarf, fulfilling the promise that he would visit the Glittering Caves in Rohan, and they would finally head for home.

Since this message came, Thranduil awaited his son's arrival impatiently. Although he knew that it would possibly be weeks, he couldn't help himself. It had been several months now that he had last seen his son.

Finally, after eight weeks of waiting, Amarthon came to the stronghold to report that Legolas had reached Eryn Lasgalen and had met the border patrol. They would accompany Legolas to the stronghold. Thranduil knew that it were now merely one or two days until they would arrive. They couldn't be too far behind Amarthon.

He had trouble concentrating during the wait but forced himself to work and pay attention on the documents he needed to sign.

His concentration was broken by a knock at the door to his study.

He put the papers away and faced the entrance. "Enter," he called.

Galion came inside. "Sire, the guards have spotted the patrol and your son approaching."

"Finally," Thranduil sighed. "I'm coming."

He stood up and headed with Galion to the outside, awaiting his son in front of the stronghold. The place was crowded, obviously the news of the prince's homecoming had spread already. Feron, Celairdir, Dilloth and Angon came out shortly after him, but stayed at the door, while Thranduil strode forwards, stopping in front of the bridge over the river. The elves respectfully made space for Thranduil as he came to stand in front of them.

Finally, he heard hoofbeats and the elves came into view.

Thranduil watched his son approach. Legolas was riding a white horse which was unknown to him. He looked well, his eyes were sparkling and his features were relaxed. The elves of the patrol rode aside and behind the horse. As they saw their king standing there, awaiting his son, they fell back a bit, leaving Legolas in the lead. Father and son gazed at each other, their eyes met and Thranduil's lips curved upwards in a smile. Legolas answered it with a brilliant smile of his own.

Finally there were only a few steps separating them when Legolas stopped the horse and dismounted. For a short moment father and son stood before each other, each trying to discern if the other was indeed well. Then Thranduil took two steps forwards, pulling his son into his arms and they embraced fiercely, not caring who was watching.

"Welcome home," Thranduil murmured, "I've missed you so much."

If at all possible, Legolas tightened his grip. "I missed you too, Ada, more than you can imagine."

After a few moments, Thranduil finally released Legolas, taking him by the shoulder and facing their people, who had watched the reunion.

"Your prince has come back from many toils and peril, protecting the ring-bearer and helping to free Arda of the shadow that lingered so long. Tomorrow there will be a feast."

That announcement was met with cheers from the gathered elves, a feast was always welcome. Since the shadow had lifted the elves loved to celebrate outside once more.

Thranduil's hand remained on Legolas' shoulder. "Come," he said, there are a few who would like to greet you and then we can retreat and talk."

The gathered elves made space for them and watched as Thranduil and Legolas advanced towards the entrance of the stronghold. There Feron, Celairdir, Dilloth and Angon were finally able to welcome their prince home. Each of them greeted Legolas with a hug, then they retreated, knowing that father and son would need some time to themselves.

King and prince entered the stronghold and walked slowly towards the royal quarters. "Do you want to rest?" Thranduil asked quietly.

"No, Adar, I only want to refresh myself a bit. It has been too long since we parted and I would like your company."

"Go then, take the time you need, I'll send for something to eat. Join me in my sitting room when you're ready." They stopped in front of Legolas' quarters and he entered his rooms with a smile back at his father, while Thranduil strode on towards his quarters.

As Legolas went through his quarters, he noted that everything had remained unchanged but somehow it felt strange. As if it was much longer that he was absent than he really was. Nearly a year was normally not much time for an elf at all, but he felt unsettled. It was clear to him that the war had changed him, as much as his friendships with mortals. Where before time didn't matter much, suddenly he regarded it other than before. Time felt precious now. More unsettling still was that the forest felt a bit strange to him.

Wearily he considered drawing a bath but decided that a change of clothes and refreshing himself a bit would be enough. He had really missed his father and longed for his comforting presence. So he quickly changed clothes, cleaned himself up a bit and made his way to his father's rooms.

He slipped inside without knocking, since his father awaited him. Thranduil was sitting in one of the armchairs in front of the fire. On a table beside him were two plates with food. Legolas' stomach grumbled, surprising him. He hadn't felt hungry before.

"Come, my son," Thranduil invited.

Legolas sat down in a chair beside him, silently offering him one of the plates. Thranduil took it but didn't eat much. He stared contemplatively into the fire, letting Legolas eat first.

With his hunger satisfied, Legolas put the plate aside, facing his father.

Thranduil gazed into his eyes and finally he put a hand out and covered one of Legolas' hands with his own. "Tell me what happened," he requested quietly.

Legolas looked down at their hands. "As you told me, you know already what happened until we reached Lothlorien."

"I want to hear from you," Thranduil requested.

So Legolas told him what they had experienced since leaving Imladris. Sometimes he looked up at his father, finding Thranduil listening intently, sometimes the memories were so heavy that he had to look away.

When his tale was finished, Thranduil embraced him once again. It took a while before he let go. "So much could have happened," he murmured. "I'm glad that you're home and safe."

"I'm sorry that you were worried," Legolas apologized.

Thranduil lifted a hand. "Don't apologize for doing what you thought was right. Yes, I was worried, more than you can imagine, but I also understood. You were trying to rid us from the shadow the only way that would work." He looked up at Legolas, studying him for a while. "But there is more, I can see it in your eyes."

So, reluctantly Legolas told him of the sea longing.

Thranduil was silent for a while after that, his hand still covering Legolas'. "How bad is it?" he asked finally.

"It doesn't hurt, it's like a yearning for home, although a home I don't even know," Legolas admitted.

Thranduil sighed. Most of his loved ones were over the sea and he intended to sail some day, but right now he wanted to enjoy what they had regained.

"I promised Aragorn that I would stay until he is gone from this world," Legolas explained quietly.

"Do you think you can endure so long?" Thranduil asked.

"If it stays the way it is now, yes. What disturbs me is that the wood feels strange." He sighed. "The lady warned me, but I still went along."

Thranduil squeezed Legolas' hand. "What do you want to do about it?"

Legolas gazed into his father's eyes. "I'll stay home for a while but with your leave, I would ask who of our people like to accompany me and found a colony in Ithilien. It's closer to the sea and I could visit Aragorn and Arwen. Gimli also wants to come to Minas Tirith to help with the rebuilding. Éomer of Rohan gave him leave to found a colony in the Glittering Caves."

Thranduil sighed. His son had come home only for him to lose him again. "Our warriors are getting restless, since there is no need for daily patrols any longer. I also think that a lot of other elves would like a new start. Too much has happened here for some of our people. Of course I'll give you leave. I'll make an announcement that we search for volunteers. Although I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Legolas admitted. For once it was he who squeezed his father's hand. "But we can visit."

"Yes," Thranduil mused, "although it's not the same as having you home. But I understand. War leaves nobody unchanged and it is indeed strange to not be wary about attacks all the time. I think the change will do you good."

"It lightens my heart that I have your blessing," Legolas said quietly. "I think we can do good work there and help the land to heal."

There was a comfortable silence for a while, then Thranduil chuckled. "After your letter I thought you would turn up with a dwarf in tow."

"Gimli was as eager to finally come home as I was, so we parted ways shortly before Esgaroth," Legolas explained.

"If he wants to visit we have a guest room prepared for him. Thalon did very good work."

Legolas was surprised. "Thank you. I'm astonished that you take it so well."

"Like Dilloth pointed out, there are worse things than you being friends with a dwarf," Thranduil said wryly.

Legolas laughed. "Indeed there are." He couldn't suppress a yawn.

"Go to bed, you had a long journey," Thranduil said quietly. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

Legolas stood. "Good night, Ada, it's good to be home."

"Good night, sleep well."

Legolas left and Thranduil poured himself a glass of wine. He drank slowly and couldn't help himself but check on Legolas before retiring himself. He silently opened the door to Legolas' chambers. The bedroom door was slightly ajar and he silently made his way over. Legolas was sleeping soundly and Thranduil couldn't help but smile. He had his son back, safe and sound. That was enough for the moment.

END


End file.
